The present disclosure generally relates to a computer system restart method and system, and more particularly relates to a system and method for using heuristic analysis for recovery planning.
Computer systems are increasingly complex having numerous components and dependencies among components, which can include, but are not limited to servers, middleware, and application software. The failure or disaster of such complex computer systems further exacerbates the recovery process, particularly for restarting information technology or IT business functions such as payroll, accounting, email, accounts receivable, and personnel to just mention a few. Typically, these business functions must be started within a defined Recovery Time Objective or RTO.
Components of the computer system have functional and start-order interdependencies that must be known in order to ensure that workload components are started in the proper order so the workload will start up correctly and to further assess whether the business function can be recovered within the RTO.